


Stuck Between a Wash and a Hard Place

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Bickering, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, Kabeshiri | Stuck in a Wall, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Keith and Lance get stuck in a laundry chute. Somehow, it’s Shiro’s problem.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	Stuck Between a Wash and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by an anonymous party. Bad laundry puns ahoy!

Shiro had known he was signing up as a mediator as soon as he accepted the role of Black Paladin. He’d gotten experience as one on his past missions: you could only live with other people for so long before they started getting snippy. When two of those people were Keith and Lance, fights - and the resultant shenanigans - were inevitable. And as always, it was Shiro’s job to fix it.

This one, though...this took the cake.

“I’m assuming both of you are okay,” Shiro said. He stood before two of the five dirty laundry chutes in the Castle’s laundry room. Protruding from them were Keith and Lance - more specifically, their back halves, trapped by the rubbery aperture of the chute. “Judging from the fact that you two were yelling at each other when I turned up and not for help.”

“We are,” Keith supplied grudgingly. “It’s alright, we’re above the bin where all the clothes are. Me and Lance can see each other.”

“Do either of you want to explain why you’re like this in the first place?”

The explanation he received was rapid-fire, Keith and Lance cutting one another off.

“Well, Mullet here wanted to wash his knife - ”

“That is _not_ what I - ”

“ - and when he got stuck I decided to show him how to get out - ”

“ - fell in there, and you couldn’t be bothered to help me instead of showing off - ”

“Excuse me for trying to be nice!”

“You wouldn’t know nice if it licked your - ”

“Enough!”

Lance and Keith both fell silent, and Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay...let me see if I can pull you guys out before we call Coran. You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” Keith replied, and at the same time Lance said, “Go for it!”

So Shiro rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

Pulling the other Paladins out in this position required some contortions. The best way to go about it, Shiro eventually figured, was with him wrapping his arms around their thighs and waists and yanking back as gently as he could manage. When he tried it with Keith, the inevitable squirming made Keith’s hips buck and wiggle under Shiro’s hands, which was...not something he was accustomed to seeing in public. It was distracting enough that he could nearly ignore Keith and Lance, whose bickering was now being conducted through hissed whispers, as if Shiro couldn’t hear them. When Keith heaved back and nearly shoved his ass in Shiro’s face, Shiro hurriedly let go, saying, “I’m - I’m going to see if I can pull Lance out.” 

As he tried to repeat the same strategy on Lance (and discovered the same issue) the two’s whispered conversation rose in volume. “Sure you’re doing okay over there, Mullet?” Lance said.

“Just fine,” Keith replied stiffly.

“Really? Cause you’re looking kind of red from over here.”

“Just. Fine.”

With the seat of Lance’s jeans nearly in his face - why were they so _tight_? - Shiro finally spoke up. “You guys, I would really appreciate if - ”

“In fact, you’re bright red, ” Lance pressed. “Almost like you’re _embarrassed_ about somethi- ”

“Lance!” Shiro snapped, and he brought the flat of his hand down on Lance’s ass with a _smack_ . “Could you stop being a brat for five minutes, _please ?”_

Lance let out a surprised, sharp gasp. It wasn’t the pained yelp he made when he got hurt in training. The breathy sound of it made Keith still next to them, obviously confused by whatever just happened, and Shiro froze. He did not just call Lance a _brat_ and _slap his ass_. Except he absolutely did, and oh god, how was he supposed to explain - 

In his next breath, Lance laughed aloud. “Oh, I didn’t know you were into _that_ kind of stuff!” His legs stretched out, and Shiro started as they wrapped around his waist, trying to tug him closer. “You can spank me harder if you’d like. I can take it, promise.”

“I - I - ” Shiro stuttered.

“No wonder Keith was blushing so much,” Lance continued, sounding positively gleeful, and Shiro blinked. “Jealous he’s not touching you, Keith?”

For once, Keith didn’t have an angry retort. Instead, there was a pause, and then Keith said, “...I mean, if Shiro’s going to punish you for fighting, it’s only fair that he punishes me too.”

“Oh,” Shiro said. He began to recalculate the situation. He reached over and cupped the curve of Keith’s ass. “Then it sounds like I’ve got two brats here, not just one.”

He gave both of them a brief grope, and was met with twin whimpers as Keith and Lance pushed back into the touch. Now this...this was something he could work with.

Shiro grinned. “For now, though, I’m going to get Coran. He’ll help me get you two out of the mess you’ve gotten yourselves into.” When Lance tried to protest, Shiro cut him off with another light slap. He gave Keith’s ass a hard squeeze as well, just to keep things fair. “After that…we can talk about your punishments.”

“Yes sir,” Lance and Keith chorused; if they sounded more excited than not, well, at least they weren’t bickering anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me on [the other blue hellsite](https://twitter.com/mistlethace)!


End file.
